The Bench
by Swamp angel
Summary: Yuuto has a strange dream concerning him, a woman and a bench in the middle of a park...a rather symbolic look on his relationship with Satsuki.


**Title:** The Bench

**Summary:** Yuuto narrates a dream he had concerning him, a woman, and a bench...

**POV:** Yuuto

**Notes:** This would be about the fifteenth fanfic i've ever written in my entire life, but the first one I've ever posted here. I know it's kinda sloppy but please read and review. Criticism welcome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. I dream it all quite vividly.

The place I'm in…it's like in that poem Alice in Wonderland, "The sun was shining in the middle of the night"? It was both night and day at the same time, and I'm sitting on a bench, half of it in a bright, bustling metropolis, a lot of people, a lot of laughter. The other half of the bench in a dark dreary desert, the moon cool and pale.

As I sit, rather engrossed in my own thoughts while looking at some children and some lovers hanging out by the river, I notice a girl walking over from seemingly out of nowhere in the night side. She doesn't seem to notice the division of night and day and sits down next to me on the half of the bench that's in darkness.

I say hello.

She nods in reply.

And we sit in silence….

After a while, she surprises me by turning to me and cautiously asking, "What's it like over there?"

I knew what she was talking about. What's it like to be someone who stays with others, someone who walks out in the sun? And so I turn to her, and in an attempt to be friendly, say, "It's really bright and cheery here thank you…"

She seems to shudder at the thought of open joy and doesn't speak again.

I take this moment to survey her – her demeanor, her tight clothes, her curves and her cold calculating eyes – and she intrigues me. Something no one has succeeded in doing in such a long time. I find I want to know more about her…

Since I find she's no longer speaking to me, I instead talk to her.

"What's it like over there?"  
She looks up at me, subtly puzzled. She must have been shocked that a creature of the light would care. The woman thinks for a while and after, smiles a bit and says, "Beautiful. It's absolutely flawless here…"

My curiosity overflows at this point. What would a seemingly more-than-normal, more-than-everyday girl find so entrancing about sand and cacti? So I tap her on the shoulder and say, ever so slowly, "May I see what it's like over there?"

Clearly switching places and hours on a bench must've been quite a big deal for her, because she doesn't even hide her shock this time. She stares at me like a cow stares at an oncoming truck. I would have burst out laughing, but I knew such brashness would have insulted the lady, so instead I smile at her. She flushes a bit and after considering my offer, says, "Fine. But only if I can see your side as well."

I say the words as I stand up. "Of course," and she gets up as well, brushing herself and looking round, as if she couldn't bear to leave the realm of moon and stars.

Then we step the over, me, blinking my eyes at the sudden darkness and her blinking her eyes at the sudden light. We then sit down and we survey each of our new worlds. She watches the people and the buildings, her expression either curiosity or disgust (or both), as I survey the dunes, the wind bowing, blunt and cold: like the woman beside me.

We do not speak for quite some time.

I break the silence by yawning, and saying "I don't understand."

She looks at me and I go on: "…and I don't like it here, either, because frankly, I don't understand why it's so beautiful…"

As if insulted by this, she instantly snaps back, "Well I don't understand how somewhere so bright, cheery and yet terribly typical can appeal to you…"

I know I've struck a chord, so my wittiness thinks up words of compensation and I attempt to amend, the way I do when I anger my boss at work.

"So you don't like it over there?" I say.

"No." she replies, cold, her irritation blatant.

"And I don't like it over here?"

"So it would appear."

I grin. "So we actually agree on something, which means we're friends. Right?"

She looks at me in what looks like shock that I would figure and speak something like that to her. Slowly, she opens her mouth, as if to say something, and I immediately anticipate something logical, calculating.

Instead something I don't expect happens. Though I don's see what was so funny, she laughs. She laughs long and hard. She laughs a laugh so melodious, so beautiful, so entrancing that I can't help but stare at her, until her infectiousness seeps into my bones and I start to laugh as well.

And for a while, nothing seems to exist except for our two peals of laughter, intertwining in the most unexpected of ways…

Finally, she stops, heaving and gasping for breath. She lays her head on my shoulder as I slowly stop as well, and place my arm around her shoulders, the day crossing into night and the night welcoming the day.

"Just to let you know," she whispers, "though you're bright and cheery, and typical in ways, you still appeal to me in more ways than one…"

I grin at her words and reply, "And just so you know, even if you're cold, and rather incomprehensible, I still find you beautiful in more ways than one…"

I look down at her and see the slightest bit of red creep into her cheeks. I grin even wider and say, "So, Ms. Night lady, it would seem we have the best of both worlds…"

She makes her head more comfortable on the broadness of my shoulder and sighs, "Yeah…" and funnily, she seems to fall asleep.

I run my fingers through her brown and black hair, my grin withdrawing into a smile of fondness. I completely ignore the fact that the people, the desert, the buildings, even the sun and moon are all gone.

And just for now, there's only us…

I wake up.

Slowly I realize I'm no longer on a bench and that I'm lying down, alone, on a soft bed in a dark room and it's three o' clock in the morning.

I think back to my dream and have to chuckle a bit. "Well, that was interesting," I say to no one in particular.

My eyes travel to the phone at my bedside and, almost impulsively, I pick it up and dial the three-digit number of the building's basement.

She would still be awake at this time. She doesn't sleep. After all, sleep bores her (But does she dream, I wonder?)

Her voice comes after the third consecutive ring. "Yuuto. It's early, what do you want?"

I nearly laugh. So direct and so blunt! I blame her little computer for striking again, because had it not told her it would be me calling, she probably would've been pleasantly surprised…

But of course I don't say this out loud. And of course I don't let as much as a chuckle escape my lips. She would anger if I did. And who in their right mind would want such a wonderful, beautiful, intriguing and highly dangerous wire-toting lady mad at them?

So instead I swallow the laughter, beam a smile she can't see, and say, "Satsuki? I hope you're free tonight, because I know this great Italian place…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuto x Satsuki forever dudes...


End file.
